Lazy Saturday
by BaiLey0112
Summary: A Saturday in the lives of the Robbins-Torres family.
1. Chapter 1

I know I know I've been gone for AGES. This is just a little something that popped in my head and I couldn't shake. Don't worry I'll have an update for WFL up soon. Hope you like it.

* * *

Lazy Saturday Mornings

Life in the Robbins-Torres household is anything but calm, with two doctors and 3 children there's rarely a dull moment. After Arizona gave birth to their middle child 5 years ago she decided to take a step back. It was actually perfect timing because it was around that time Addison moved back to Seattle with the offer of going into private practice. Now they have their routine down to a science, they're a well-oiled machine.

The Robbins-Torres family consists of Callie, Arizona, Sofia who's the spitting image of her mami; of course she has some of her father in her that only comes out when she's being really whiny. She has Arizona's temperament, most days. Next is Timothy with his blonde hair and dimples, he is his mama's twin but is his mami's shadow. And last but certainly not least is the little princess Hannah who is 2 going on 30 with dirty blonde hair and big bright brown eyes. Because of scar tissue from the accident and Sofia's delivery Callie is unable to carry babies to term so Arizona carried Hannah using her egg. As a result you have a pint size ball of energy that can't let her mama out of her sight for a second.

Today is a big day for 13 year old Sofia, today is her championship soccer game. She has been training for this for months. When she was 7 Arizona introduced her to the sport and she fell in love with it and now she is the best forward on her team. Callie always wanted her to get into the arts but her little girl was a tomboy at heart, loving all things rough and tumble.

After she gets Tim and Hannah situated with their breakfast Arizona goes to see what is taking the teenager so long. She walks to her room and watches from the doorway as her daughter is tearing it apart. "Sof honey come eat breakfast."

"I can't find my cleats." Sofia is running around looking under her bed, in her closet.

"They're down stairs by the door." Arizona says softly knowing how nervous she gets not just before this game but any game she plays.

"Are you sure?" She stops looking and looks at Arizona with tears in her eyes.

Arizona sees this and rushes to her, "oh honey its ok you are going to be great." Pulling her into her arms and kissing her cheek.

"How do you know?"

"Have you seen yourself play?" she chuckles, "You are the best player on the team. Did you know that Tim brags about you to anyone who will listen? So even if your team doesn't win we are so proud of you."

"Thanks mama." She says shyly.

"You're welcome bug, now let's go eat breakfast. I made you a smoothie, don't want you getting cramps."

They get to the kitchen to find there are two syrup covered children waiting for them. Arizona cleans them up as best as she can so she can eat and they all sit and have breakfast together. The only one missing is Callie.

"Mama where Mami?" Timothy asks with his mouth full of pancake.

"She's at the hospital; she's going to meet us at the field, now eat and no talking with your mouth full."

Arizona looks to her left as Hannah is spitting a piece of strawberry out of her mouth, "Hannah!" Arizona scolds.

Hannah look at her wide eyed she really hates getting in trouble, "It icky mama."

"Ok here." She puts a handful of blueberries on the tray of her high chair.

Hannah grabs them and practically shoves her whole chubby little hand in her mouth, "yummy." She grins showing a whole mess of blueberries making everyone laugh. Arizona just shakes her head trying to hide her own smile.

Once the laughter dies down Arizona starts to clean up, "ma who's coming to the game?" Sofia asks finishing her smoothie and getting up to help clean.

"Aunt Addie, Jake and Henry definitely. I know mami invited practically the whole hospital." Arizona laughs at how enthusiastic Callie was when they made it through to the championships. She even invited Arizona's parents who still live in California.

Sofia rolls her eyes and laughs, "I know for a week she invited every one she came in contact with. It was so embarrassing."

"Hey we embarrass because we love you." Arizona teases.

She stops loading the dishwasher, "really ma it's not you mami is the worst."

"Don't let her hear you say that, you'll get it ten times worse."

"Oh I know. So Zola and I can count on the whole Grey Sloan family there."

"Yup, if not at the game here later. It's a big deal bug."

"I know I'm just nervous and I don't wanna let you down."

"You could never Sofia; you worked your butt off all season just go out there and do your best."

Their moment is interrupted, "Mama, can I watch Nemo?"

Arizona looks into wide hopeful blue eyes and melts. "Ok but we are leaving soon and you still need a bath."

"Only 15 minutes." He holds up his hand showing five fingers.

She laughs because he has no concept of time he says that because he hears her say it all the time to Callie. "15 minutes then you come take a bath." He nods and takes off running to the living room.

They hear a car honking outside letting them know Sofia's ride to the field is there. She says goodbye to her baby sister who is still strapped in her high chair and gets a "bye Fia" in return. Arizona opens the front door and waves to Rebecca as Sofia comes up behind her with her soccer bag.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Ok we'll see you at the field in about an hour."

"Ok mama love you." Sofia starts running towards the car.

"Love you too." Arizona yells back and watches as she gets in and drives off. She closes the door and leans against it. She is exhausted already and the day just started, Arizona stays there with her eyes closed until she hears. "MAMA OUT" coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she stops when she sees Hannah with blueberries all over her face and even in her hair.

"How did you get it in your hair Hannah?"

"I no no." she shrugs and smiles, this little one knows how to melt her mommies hearts.

Arizona begins to take her out, "you don't know huh? Well it's time for a bath blueberry face." Hannah gives her a kiss on her cheek leaving smeared blueberry in its wake.

"Thank you baby."

"Wecome."

Arizona gives them both a bath and finishes cleaning the kitchen, before she knows it it's time to leave. She texts Callie to let her know they're on their way and 20 minutes later they're pulling up to the field.

At the hospital Callie has had a very busy morning; she was paged early that morning because of a car accident resulting in her having 3 back to back surgeries. She missed the morning with her family. Her wife makes the most amazing strawberry/blueberry pancakes she's ever tasted, if you want to know the truth she married her for her pancake making skills.

She's standing at the nurse's station on the Ortho floor when Alex walks up behind her.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm leaving now; I just had to make sure all my patients were good." She looks at Alex and narrows her eyes. "She sent you didn't she?"

Alex looks at her, "just go."

"Are you coming?" handing the tablet to the nurse sitting at the desk.

"I don't think I can get out in time for the game but I will be at the house for the celebratory party."

"They haven't won yet Alex."

"We both know they got this, with her and Zola on the team they can't lose." Zola is also a forward and the two of them together are unstoppable.

"Yea she just puts so much pressure on herself; I know she's a bundle of nerves right now."

"She'll be fine once she gets on the field, both you and Robbins are extra competitive there's no way she'd except a loss."

Callie laughs, "She's more like Arizona with that."

"Well you better get going before your wife has my head."

"Alright I'll see you at the house later." Callie walks away.

It's a beautiful spring Saturday in May, the sun is out and there's a light breeze that makes the day perfect. Arizona gets to the field about 15 minutes before the game starts and she is getting nervous that Callie isn't going to make it in time for kick off. She walks to the sidelines and sees Addie, Jake, April and Jackson already there watching the warm up. Meredith and Derek should be there soon as well. She walks up to them carrying a sleepy and grumpy Hannah and a grumpy Timothy walking behind her.

"Hey guys." She says smiling at them all before looking towards the field and watching her daughter warm up.

"Hey." They kind of all say at once.

Jake is the first to notice Timmy hiding behind his mama, he's mad cause she wouldn't let him bring her iPad so he can finish watching Nemo. "Tim why don't you go play with Henry and Sammy over there, just stay where we can see you."

He smiles hearing his best friend's names but looks at his mama for permission, "can I mama?"

"Sure go ahead just be careful please." He nods and takes off running.

Arizona sits on the bleachers next to April and positions Hannah so that she's sitting sideways leaning on her chest but facing her god mother. "What's the matter bumble bee?" April asks poking her in the stomach.

Hannah grunts in response, all she wanted was to sleep. "She fell asleep on the way here so she's a cranky puss."

"Well you're a cute little cranky puss." She kisses her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asks gesturing towards her growing belly.

April rubs her stomach, "I feel great morning sickness is gone thank god."

"Good."

In the distance Arizona hears her son yelling his Mami's name. When she turns she sees her wife getting tackled by not one but three little boys and that makes her smile.

She smiles and addresses the little one in her lap, "look baby mami's here." She tries to get her to look but today is a cling to mama for dear life day.

Finally able to get the boys off of her Callie walks up to them, "we ready to watch our girl's kick ass?" she asks high fiving Jackson and Jake.

"Callie." Arizona scolds looking from her to the little girl on her lap.

"Oops sorry," sitting down next to them giving Arizona a kiss on the lips and Hannah a kiss on top of her head. "Hi baby," turning her attention to Arizona and kissing her again.

"How was surgery?"

"Surgery, I missed you guys and our lazy Saturday mornings."

"We missed you too. You also missed little miss here shove a handful of blueberries in her mouth." They start to laugh.

"I'm sure that won't be the last time." Turning her attention to her youngest, "Mija can I have a hug? Mami missed you." She tries to take her out of Arizona's arms but she starts to squirm and whine.

Callie lets go knowing it could result in a full on melt down if she tries to take her before she's ready to let go of her mama. "Ok sorry baby I'm here when you're ready to give me hugs."

They all sit and talk and about 5 minutes later Derek, Meredith, Bailey and Ellis all arrive. Hannah starts coming out of her shell when she sees Ellis but for now she's content to watch her friend from her mama's lap. The game is about to start but seeing that Callie has arrived Sofia runs up to them and gives them both a kiss before running back onto the field.

They are watching them set up for the kick off, "How was she this morning?" She asks without taking her eyes off of the field.

"She was nervous but ok, you know how she gets."

"Yea."

The game is off to a great start, the Cardinals won the kick off so it's their ball. As the game goes on they are running the other team up and down the field. With 5 minutes left in the first half a player from the other team knocks into Sofia causing her to hit the ground hard and she isn't getting up right away. Callie and Arizona stand up and watch to make sure she's moving.

"Umm guys." Addie says trying to get their attention but they are too focused on Sofia.

"Guys you may want to get Hannah." April say loudly.

Up until that point Hannah was playing on the sidelines with Ellis, finally having overcome her crank and giving her mami hugs with the promise of cookies. Hey Callie isn't above blackmail.

Arizona looks up and sees her 2 year old yelling at the girl from the other team, pointing a finger and all. Callie is laughing so hard she doubled over but she recovers quickly when she sees her wife's face. She runs down the bleachers and onto the field when she gets to them Sofia is finally standing holding Hannah who is scowling at the other player.

Callie gets to them, "are you ok?" she asks Sofia.

"Yea I'm fine just got the wind knocked out of me so tell mama I'm ok I can see her worrying from here." The teenager smiles.

Callie chuckles knowing her wife is worried sick. "Come here you," she takes Hannah and starts walking back to the bleachers after apologizing for the interruption. "Baby you can't run onto the field like that you could've gotten hurt." She says to Hannah when they get back to the sidelines.

"Fia hurt mami." Hannah says with a pout.

"No look baby Fia's ok." She turns so she can see Sofia running up the field. "Now no running onto the field you almost gave your mama a heart attack." Callie says with a smile.

"Mama no attack."

"That's right baby mama no attack." Callie loved kids at this age they were sponges not to mention cute as hell. She puts her down and watches her walk to where the boys and Ellis are eating cookies. She goes back to sit next to her wife.

"Is she really ok?" Arizona immediately asks about Sofia.

"Yes love she's fine, I'd be more worried about the other player Hannah was ready to pummel her." Callie says laughing.

"Callie that's not funny." Arizona scolds her but can hardly hide the smile herself.

"Just admit it that shit was funny as hell."

Arizona rolls her eyes but doesn't answer; Callie puts her arms around her neck and pulls her into her body. She kisses her temple.

The game rolls on, they are now well into the second half and neither team has scored yet. The kids have decided it's time to play in the dirt and all the parents have decided not to fight them so there are 6 very dirty children hanging around. There is only seconds left in the game when Zola steals the ball and is running up the field, everyone is on their feet yelling and cheering. The other team has her surrounded but Zola sees Sofia's open so she kicks the ball to her and Sofia somehow manages to kick the ball into the net at the oddest angle. The crowd is going crazy including the Grey Sloan family and all the tiny humans, even though most of them have no clue what just happened.

The opposing goalkeeper is pissed at herself and yells at her teammates, she knows they don't have enough time in the game to run the ball down the field. She throws it in play and as soon as it hits the ground the whistle blows signaling the end of the game.

Arizona and Callie watch with pride as Zola and Sofia get hoisted in the air by their teammates. They won the youth division championships, they are now ranked number one in their division. They couldn't be prouder of their girl.

Sofia was named MVP and of course Arizona cried. Once all the trophies had been handed out they all packed up to go back to Arizona and Callie's house for a celebratory barbeque. Sofia and Zola come running over.

"Mom can I go with the team for pizza?" Zola asks Meredith.

Sofia just looks at her mom's knowing they heard Zola, "please." She pleads with a smile.

"Fine go have fun with the team you earned it." Meredith also says yes.

"Thanks mami, thanks mama." She kisses them both on the cheek before dropping her bag and runs after Zola.

"Sure we'll take this home with us." Callie yells as Sofia's running away. Turning back to Arizona, "I knew it was only a matter of time before we got too lame to hang out with."

"I don't know about you but I am not lame, I'm the cool mom." Arizona says with a smile turning to face her wife and wraps her arms around her neck. Callie leans in and places soft gentle kisses on her lips.

"Come on you two, you do know the barbeque is at your house right." Addie yells interrupting their moment.

"Mama, mami come." Timmy yells from beside Addie.

"Come." Hannah yells from Jackson's arms.

"We have been summoned by our children."

"Then we better go. Besides I'm getting hungry now." Callie picks up Sofia's discarded gym bag and they turn to walk towards the parking lot.

Callie has her arm around Arizona's shoulders as they walk. She takes her other hand and rubs it along her wife's barely there bump, she discovered a couple nights ago that it was there and she hasn't been able to stop touching it since. Arizona smiles and covers her hand with her own.

"Let's get you home so I can feed you." Callie says kissing her temple.

They slowly make their way to the parking lot and Callie helps strap Hannah and Timothy into their car seats. She kisses her wife then gets into her own car and follows her home. These are the days that Callie Torres lives for, days spent with her growing family. This was her life and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	2. Lazy Saturday continued

I have this tagged as complete but may update if the mood hits me and the mood has hit. Here is a continuation of the day.

As always I own nothing and all mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lazy Saturday continued...

Pulling into the driveway from her ice run Callie notices that the number of cars around her house has grown considerably. Not only were they celebrating Sofia's championship win but this is also the day they're going to tell all their friends they're having another baby. They were past the first trimester nervousness and truthfully Arizona was sick of wearing baggy clothes all the time because for some reason she was showing way sooner than her last two pregnancies.

Callie walks in the house and her oldest has her son over her head swinging him around as he screams for her to stop. She chuckles and walks to the kitchen with the two bags of ice in her hand. Addie is sitting on the counter watching April stuff deviled eggs in her mouth.

"You're gonna make yourself sick April, not to mention it looks disgusting." She says making face.

April rolls her eyes, "shut up Addie these are so good."

"Have either of you seen my wife?" Callie asks the two red heads as she puts the ice in the freezer.

"Last time I saw her she was going upstairs with Hannah." April and Addie go to the back yard with the tray securely in the pregnant woman's hand.

Callie grabs a beer as Tim comes running into the kitchen on unsteady feet yelling at his sister to leave him alone. He sees his mami and runs to hide behind her legs. Sofia's running after him laughing.

"Leave me alone Fia."

"Sof leave your bother alone." She says chuckling at him peeking at Sofia from behind her legs.

"He was bothering us so I was giving him the attention he wanted." She answers once she calms down.

"Well go back to what you were doing I will take care of this little monster."

Sofia leaves the kitchen and Callie turns and picks Timmy up and places him on the counter. Noticing his red and flushed cheeks she grabs a juice box from the fridge, putting the straw in before giving it to him. "Thank you. How you know me thirsty mami?"

"Cause I know my boy," he smiles wide looking just like his mama. "Now drink, why do you always bother your sister?"

"It fun." He says with a shrug that's so cute that all you can do is laugh.

"Where's your mama baby?"

Taking a big sip of juice, "she make Hannah nap cause she not let mama do nothing."

"She wasn't letting mama do anything?" she repeats correcting him.

He shakes his head, "no she was being whiny."

"Ok thank you, I'm going to go check on them. I want you to go play and leave your sister alone."

"You come back and we play catch right." He asks a little worried she forgot.

"Yes baby I'll be out in a bit." She puts him down on the floor and he goes running to the back.

Callie walks upstairs and hears soft singing coming from Hannah's room. She walks in and sees her wife in the rocking chair by the window gently rocking and singing the "tinkle" song. She stands in the door way watching the scene in front of her. From her spot she can see Hannah is fast asleep with her stuffed elephant Ellie clutched in her hand.

Arizona looks up and sees Callie. She gives her a big smile before getting up to put Hannah in her bed. She lays her down and covers her with her princess blanket. They leave the room pulling the door a little so she isn't disturbed by all the noise.

Walking into their room, Callie grabs Arizona's waist, pulls her flush against her and kisses her hard on the lips. Arizona moans into Callie's mouth when their tongues come in contact, before the kiss can get any more heated Callie pulls back. She is two seconds from ripping Arizona's clothes off; it's been a very dry week.

Arizona's breathing is ragged, "we should get back down there we're being bad hostesses." Arizona detangles herself and starts to walk towards the nightstand to get the baby monitor so they can hear Hannah.

Callie wraps her arms around her from behind. "I don't really give a shit at the moment, I just need to hold you. I missed you this morning."

Arizona smiles, Callie can be such a sap sometimes. "I missed you too Hermosa."

It's Callie's turn to smile; she loves it when her wife talks to her in Spanish. "How are you feeling? Any morning sickness." She asks rubbing the little bump.

"No nothing this morning but the deviled eggs almost made me vomit and have you seen April shoving them in her mouth. It's pretty gross."

"Yea I had the privilege of watching that nastiness happen." Callie's hands start to roam all over Arizona's body until they are gripping her newly enlarged breasts. She hears her breath hitch and a moan come out her mouth sending Callie's libido into over drive.

Somehow Arizona is able to regain her senses when Callie's lips attach to her neck. "Calliope, we have to stop." She groans but doesn't move.

Callie growls against her neck, "I know I promised Timmy we'd play catch."

"Then we better go, you cannot break a promise to that boy he'll never let you forget it. I promise we will resume this tonight." Her wife is placing soft kisses all down her neck which is making it really hard to not continue.

"Don't make promises; this has been a very long and stressful week."

Arizona turns around to face Callie and wraps her arms around her neck. She kisses her lips lightly, "oh this *kiss* is *kiss* a promise *kiss* I *kiss* intend *kiss* to *kiss* keep *kiss*."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

They stay in that position for a few minutes just relishing in the feel of holding each other. Their moment is broken by the sounds of their only son crying. They both groan but walk out the room hand in hand. They get downstairs and see Tim sitting on the coffee table in the living room with Alex sitting on the couch cleaning up a scrape on his knee.

They walk up to them, "what happened bubba?" Arizona asks sitting next to Alex and wiping her sons tear stained face.

"I fell mama."

"He was chasing the boys and tripped." Alex provides more information.

"Mijo they're bigger than you, you have to be careful," kneeling down beside him.

"K mami, can we play catch now?" Timmy asks Callie hopefully.

She chuckles, this boy is relentless. "Absolutely come on lets go."

Timmy looks at Alex hoping they're done, "all done go have fun." He jumps off the table and grabs his Mami's hand and drags her to the back yard leaving Arizona and Alex sitting on the couch.

Arizona leans back against the couch; she was exhausted she'd give anything to be napping with Hannah right now.

Alex looks at her through narrow eyes. "So how far along are you?"

She looks at him and knows it would be useless to lie especially since they decided to tell everyone today anyway. "Eighteen weeks."

"Are you sure you're not carrying twins?"

Arizona smacks him on the arm, "that's not funny Alex."

Laughing, "I'm not trying to be funny."

Now Arizona's brain is moving a mile a minute, she did wonder why she was showing so much earlier than the others but twins never crossed her mind. You'd think being a fetal surgeon it would have. She's taken out of her own head by Sofia coming into the living room to get her.

Alex, Arizona and Sofia walk out to the back yard. Arizona immediately looks for Callie who is playing catch with Tim, Henry and Sam. It has always amazed her how much Tim loves his mami, ever since he was a baby he would always look for her. He wanted her to teach him to play basketball and baseball; he loves when she tells stories or sings to him in Spanish. He is a mami's boy through and through and Callie loves it.

She smiles at them and walks over to where Jake and Jackson are manning the grill. "Hey gentlemen is there anything I can get you?"

"No we're good Arizona, thanks." She smiles and walks away.

Callie was playing with the boys. "Mami throw to me." Tim yells to Callie who is standing to the side with Tim, Henry and Sam.

"Hold on buddy, its Henry's turn." Callie says throwing the ball to Henry.

Tim's getting upset; this is supposed to be him and Mami only. How did Henry and Sam get to play? They have their own Mami's let them play with them. When Callie throws the ball to Sam instead of him he folds his arms against his chest and storms off.

Callie just got the ball back from Sam and is about to throw it to Tim when she sees him storm off, that boy has my temper for sure, she thinks. She watches him stomp over to Arizona who is sitting at the table with Addie, April, Jo, Meredith and Amelia. When her wife looks at her silently asking what's wrong she shrugs.

"Ok boys let's take a little break lunch should be ready soon."

"Ok." The boys say at the same time then take off running towards the house.

Tim has forced himself onto Arizona's lap and is sulking. Callie walks over and sits next to them. "Hey bud, why'd you walk away?"

"I don't wanna play no more."

"You don't want to play anymore?" She repeats correcting his grammar.

"No." he huffs eating Arizona's chips.

"Why not? We were having fun." Callie says stealing the chip out of his hand and shoves it in her mouth.

"Mami stop, I not happy."

Arizona is trying really hard not to laugh but mad Tim is the funniest and cutest thing in the world, well except mad Hannah.

"You're not happy? Why not?" Callie asks with everyone around looking at them.

Tim has his chin on his hands, "you say we play catch but you play with Sam and Henry not me."

"Awe bud did you want it to be just you and me?" she asks getting a nod from him. "I'm sorry Mijo I thought it would be ok if we played with them but if you want it to be you and me that's fine."

"I don't like it, they have their own Mami. I share all the time I no want to share today."

Callie is really trying not to laugh. "You're right Tim you are really good at sharing and mama and I are really proud of you. How about after lunch we play catch just you and me?"

He looks at his mami and nods but doesn't get off Arizona's lap. Jackson informs everyone that the food is done. He places plates of burgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob, warm hot dog and hamburger buns and grilled vegetables on the table. Everyone is making their plates and talking. The afternoon is filled with loud conversation and jokes. Soon after lunch is served Sofia who has taken up refuge in the living room with her friends carries a very awake and babbling Hannah out.

The afternoon goes by smoothly. Tim got his solo game of catch with his mami but then asked Bailey, Henry and Sam if they wanted to play too. By early evening everyone is getting ready to leave. Arizona stands up to get Callie's attention; it was time to tell their family the big news.

Arizona's standing at the table with Callie at her side addressing everyone. "Ok first thank you for coming to celebrate Sofia's win, it means a lot to us. But there is another reason we asked you to come."

Callie is so excited she can hardly keep still, "some of you already know." She adds.

"Come here Hannah." Arizona calls the little girl over and picks her up. She whispers in her ear. "Tell them honey."

Hannah looks at everyone shyly, "we have baby." She whispers nervously because there are so many eyes staring at her.

Everyone is looking around confused not really hearing what the toddler said. "They didn't hear you Hannah say it louder."

"We have baby."

Everyone hears it that time because the backyard erupts in oh my gods and no ways. The only people not surprised are Addison, Meredith, Amelia and Alex. After thirty minutes of talking and congratulations just about everyone is gone. Alex and Jo stay a little later to help Callie clean up while Arizona gives the littles a bath before their family movie night.

Every Saturday they ended their day with family movie night, no matter what happened or what was going on during the day they made a point of ending their day together. Tonight was Sofia's turn to pick, she chose Cinderella for the littles and once they're asleep Pirates of the Caribbean. With popcorn made, drinks on hand and pajamas on they all settled in the living room.

Just as Cinderella is ending Tim and Hannah fall asleep. They decide to leave them where they are until after the second movie. Sofia is lying on the floor next to her sister and brother totally engrossed in the movie while Callie and Arizona are on the couch talking quietly.

Arizona has her head on Callie's lap while Callie is rubbing her bump. "Do you think it could be twins?"

She looks into Arizona's eyes, "I don't know babe Addie didn't see anything the last ultrasound. Why does that scare you?"

"Hell yea it does. Doesn't it scare you?"

"A little but I'm more excited at the thought of more mini Arizona's." Callie's smile is so big it's contagious and it makes Arizona smile thinking about it.

She stops smiling and starts thinking. "Well you know if it's twins we're done right?"

"Ok," Callie says with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips.

"I mean it Calliope; if there are two babies in there we'll have five children. No more."

"We'll see." Pregnant Arizona is the sexist thing in the world besides pissed Arizona and aroused Arizona ok Arizona is the sexiest thing in the world.

Arizona sits up, "Callie I am serious I am not a baby machine. We are done after this." Her voice gets louder getting Sofia's attention.

She turns around to face her mom. "Didn't you say that after Hannah was born?" Sofia asks with a smirk that matches Callie's perfectly.

Arizona's mouth hangs open for a second, "you know what I'm going to bed and I'm taking my favorite daughter with me." She huffs making Callie and Sofia dissolve in a fit of laughter. She kisses a still laughing Sofia on the head then picks up Hannah and turns to go upstairs.

She turns back to Callie who is still chuckling and says. "If you don't stop laughing I will be breaking my promise." She watches Callie's smile drop and with a smirk of her own she goes upstairs.

"Wow mama is playing dirty she never breaks promises." Sofia says before turning back to the movie.

"You have no idea." Callie stands and picks Tim up, "don't stay up too late Sof."

"I won't, night mami." She gets up to give her a kiss on the cheek before plopping down on the couch.

Callie walks into their bedroom after tucking Tim in bed. She doesn't see Arizona so she figures she's in the bathroom because the door is closed. She locks the bedroom door because she was getting some tonight then starts taking off her clothes. When she gets down to her bra and panties she hears the bathroom door open and when she looks up she is met with the most amazing sight, her wife leaning against the door frame wearing a red lace bra and panty set. Callie is stunned, frozen, and instantly aroused. She looks at her from head to toe, taking in her beauty. When she looks up into her eyes Arizona is smiling.

Arizona moves from the doorway and slowly walks over to Callie. Callie looks down at her full breast, at the bump then back into her eyes. "Do you know how happy you make me?"

"I think I can guess." Arizona leans up and places a very soft kiss on her lips. "Now let me show you how much I love you."

Callie crashes their lips together and slowly walks them over to the bed; they stop just as the backs of Arizona's legs touch it. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" she asks pulling back from the kiss.

Arizona sits on the bed and backs up until she's lying with her head on the pillow. Callie looks at her lying there and almost cums on the spot. She kisses her way up her body starting with her ankle. Once she is hovering over her Arizona's breathing is erratic.

She looks into her eyes and says, "I love you." Then she leans down and kisses her, her right hand cups Arizona's sensitive breast and she squeezes. Arizona moans into her mouth and arches her back; a sight and sound Callie never gets tired of. This begins a night of kept promises, a night of exploring each other's bodies. It had only been 7 days exactly but it felt like an eternity since they last made love.

Hours of love making later and of course prego falls asleep first. Callie lays on her side taking in her wife's breathtaking beauty. Almost 14 years of marriage and she falls more and more in love with her every day.

She kisses Arizona softly on the lips and falls asleep with her naked wife in her arms and a smile on her face. Another lazy Saturday down, a lifetime more to go.


End file.
